greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Greens
The Global Greens is a global network of Green parties and political movements. It was founded in 2001 in Canberra, Australia at the second Global Greens Conference, where the Global Green Charter was approvedGlobal Greens Charter - 2001. The Global Greens has a 12-member steering committee called the Global Green CoordinationGlobal Greens Coordination and a network of members called the Global Greens NetworkGlobal Green Network. Member parties The Global Green Network brings together Green parties and interested individuals from Africa, the Americas, the Asia-Pacific region and Europe. Its member parties (as of October 2005, source) are: * Africa ** Benin: Les Verts du Bénin ** Burkina Faso: Rassemblement des écologistes du Burkina Faso ** Cameroun: Defense de l'Environment Camerounais (DEC) ** Côte d'Ivoire: Parti pour la protection de l'environnement ** Guinea: Parti des écologistes Guinéens ** Guinea-Bissau: Liga Guineense de Protecçao Ecologica ** Kenya: Mazingira Green Party of Kenya ** Mali: Parti Ecologiste du Mali ** Mauritius: Movement Republicain - the Green Way ** Morocco: Les Verts ** Niger: Rassemblement pour un Sahel Vert ** Nigeria: Green Party of Nigeria ** Senegal: Les Verts (Senegal) ** Somalia: Somalia Green Party ** South Africa: Green Party of South Africa * The Americas ** Brazil: Partido Verde do Brasil ** Canada: Green Party of Canada/Parti Vert du Canada ** Chile: Green Party of Chile ** Colombia: Green Party of Colombia Option Center ** Colombia: Partido Verde Oxigeno ** Dominican Republic: Partido Verde Dominicano ** Mexico: Partido Verde Ecologista de México ** Nicaragua: Partido Verde Ecologista de Nicaragua ** Peru: Partido Ecologista Alternativa Verde del Peru ** United States: Green Party of the United States ** Uruguay: Partido del Sol ** Venezuela: Movimiento Ecológico de Venezuela * Asia-Pacific region ** Australia: Australian Greens ** Japan: Rainbow and Greens ** Mongolia: Mongolyn Nogoon Nam ** Nepal: Green Nepal Party ** New Caledonia: Verts en Nouvelle-Calédonie ** New Zealand: Green Party of Aotearoa New Zealand ** Papua New Guinea: Papua New Guinea Green Party ** Pakistan: Green Party of Pakistan ** Philippines: Green Party of the Philippines ** Polynesia: Heiura Les Verts Polynésiens ** South Korea: Korea Greens ** Sri Lanka: Green Movement of Sri Lanka ** Taiwan: Green Party Taiwan ** Vanuatu: La Confédération des Verts du Vanuatu * Europe ** Austria: Die Grünen ** Belgium: Groen! ** Belgium: Ecolo ** Bulgaria: Zelena Partija ** Cyprus: Kinima Oikologoi Perivallontistoi ** Czech Republic: Strana Zelenych ** Denmark: De Grønne ** Estonia: Erakond Eestimaa Rohelised ** Finland: Vihreät ** France: Les Verts ** Georgia: Georgia Greens ** Germany: Bündnis 90/Die Grünen ** Greece: Ecologoi-Prasinoi ** Hungary: Zöld Demokraták ** Ireland: Green Party / Comhaontas Glas ** Italy: Federazione dei Verdi ** Latvia: Latvijas Zala Partija ** Luxembourg: Déi Gréng ** Malta: Alternattiva Demokratika ** Netherlands: De Groenen ** Netherlands: Groenlinks ** Norway: Miljøpartiet De Grønne ** Poland: Zieloni 2004 ** Portugal: Os Verdes ** Romania: Partidul Verde ** Russia: Zelyonaya Alternativa ** Slovakia: Strana Zelenych na Slovensku ** Spain: Confederatión de Los Verdes ** Sweden: Miljöpartiet de Gröna ** Switzerland: Grüne / Les Verts ** Ukraine: Partija Zelenych Ukrajiny ** United Kingdom: Green Party of England and Wales / Scottish Green Party The Global Green Networks cooperates with the four continental Green Federations: * Federation of Green Parties of Africa * Federation of Green Parties of the Americas * Asia-Pacific Green Network * European Federation of Green Parties See also *Biodiversity *Conservation movement *Conservation ethic *Environmental movement *Ecology *Ecosystem *Earth Science * Global Greens Charter *Global warming * Global Young Greens *List of environmental organizations *Natural environment *Nature *Sustainability * Worldwide Green parties References External links *Global Greens website *Global Greens Charter Category:Green political parties Category:Political internationals es:Global Verde ja:グローバルグリーンズ pl:Zieloni Globalni sv:Global Greens